dragon's and Exorcist
by crazy10118
Summary: the -man cast is going on a job but after they fall down a black hole they land in Nasuada's tent from there things go crazy SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothen except the idea!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Allen was sitting in the bout waiting for the other three, wile Tim sat on his head

"Call me by my first name again and ill cut you in half!!"

"Why should I yuu-chan?"

"Shiene!!!!"("Die" I think that's how u spell it)

"Lavi will you stop it"

"Baka rabbit."

"Brother let me go"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! LINALII !!!!"

"Komui let Linalii go." said lavi

"Why should I?"

"Because we have to go or we'll mess the train."

*sniffle* "fine come balk as soon as you can Linalii!!"

"Bye brother" Linalii said waving her hand

"Good riddance"

"Don't be so mean Kanda brother's…."

"A complete baka?"

"No kanda he's just him"

"Allen and lavi can you drive the bout?"

"Yah"

"Ok"

With that the four exorosts set off on there mission to America not knowing this was going to be deferent……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon was setting on a barrel looking at his feet when Arya walked up to him

"Eragon you look down"

"I still can't believe Murtagh would kill Oromis …"

"He is a servant of Galbatorix"

"Still he's my half brother"

"_Little one…_"

"_Yes saphira?_"

"_Nasuada would like to talk to us at lunch_"

"_All right d_o_ you know what she wants_?"

"_No_"

"_Then let's go get lunch_"

"Arya we're going to get lunch"

"All right I will join you"

"We're going to go see Nasuada after lunch"

The elf, rider and dragon walked of to the kitchen not that things where going to flip upside down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4 exorosts where now on a train headed for the sea

"Yuu-chan have you ever been to America?"

"Che"

"I think he said 'shut up baka rabbit" lavi"

"Shut up bean sprout"

"Its Allen bakanda…."

"Boys will you stop it"

"A Linalii your awake"

"Yes I am you-"

The train went black, and a hole opened up in the floor

"**WHAT THE-**"and kanda fell

"**KANDA!!!!!**"(Linalii and allen)

"**Yuu-chaAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"LAVI!!! LINALII WE-**WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"ALLEN!!!!!"

Linalii jumped in after the guys Tim followed her. In side the hole looked more like a large empty black room .. below her there's a light. every ones there still falling the to the same light.

"Ah Eragon, Saphira Arya how good to she all three of you"

"Yes it is Nasuada"

"How are you-?"

A hole in the roof!!!(lol)

"WAAHH!!!!!!!!!!"

**CRASH!!!!**

"Lavi, Kanda Allen is you all right?"

(Bottom to top)

Kanda: can't breath

Lavi: wawawawa I see stars!!!

Allen: my head [stomach growls] hungry!!!

Linalii: sorry ill get of you

The 3 that where in the red tent + saphira just stared at the other 5.

The 4 exorosts got out of the pile and stood up.

Allen: where are we?

Lavi : have no clue.

Kanda: who asked you?

Lavi: be nice yuu-chan!!^-^

Arya [sword drawn] :who are you!?

Linalii: us 4 [motions to the other exorosts] are exorosts.  
Eragon/Saphira: What?

Nasuada: Arya please put down your sword

Allen: can someone please tell me where we are?

Saphira: _In Alagaesia_

All 4 exorosts : WHAT?!


	2. pranks

I'm balk!! By the way yes I didn't spell Lenalee's name right and I'm going to fix that now if I'm still wrong let me know. Thanks to CrimsonKitsune for the pointer I know my spelling is terrible spell check quit on me -.-. And thanks to Lady Hitsuguya for looking over this chapter and with ideas!!!On with the story!!

________________________________________________________________________

Lavi's POV

I'm ssssoooooooooooo bored. But it's a good thing panda's not around he would skin me alive for what I'm about to do. Was I walk around the camp memorizing it as I go so when it was time to run I could run without a problem. This place is to up tight so I'm going to wreck havoc on this place. As I walked down the rows of tents I saw the man named Eragon. With an evil smile on my face I walked up to him. I just hope panda doesn't show up out of no where.

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Most of the camp ran to see what made Eragon scream like that. When that got there **Eragon was covered in paint with bits of balloon here and there. Lavi was laughing his **

Ass off. Also with splotches of paint on him.

"Lavi what did you do?"

"I did nothing"

"Right" she pointed at Eragon "then how did he get covered in paint?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders "I dun know"

"Then let me see your jacket Lavi"

"_Oh shit!!!!!_" "Lenalee why do you want to see my jacket?"

"Lavi just hand it over!"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll go tell Bookman what you did."

"Why would you do that?"

"Lavi! Hand over the jacket!"

"Fine" Lavi handed over his paint covered jacket to Lenalee.

As Lenalee looked for a paint filled balloon Kanda and Arya showed up.

"Eragon what happened?"

"Arya I honestly don't know"

"LAVI!!!!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

"Then why is there a paint filled water balloon in your jacket?"

"I don't know!!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow "So it just wound up in **your** jacket?"

"Yup!!"

"You're a baka Lavi!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

Kanda's POV

Lavi and Lenalee would not shut the fuck up. So finely I snapped.

"Will you two just shut the hell up!!!?"

"You should watch your language boy."

"What was that?" I turned around to see a woman with green eyes and black hair

"The air doses not need to be fouled by your language boy."

"Shut the fuck up"

"No you need to be silenced." With that arya drew her sword and pointed it at me.

I raised my eye brow "Fine by me. Just don't cry when you lose."

"I could say the same thing to you boy."

**[Five minutes later]**

Somehow I got trapped into a duel with a woman. Again I don't know how this started.

She was on the other side of the filed sword drawn.

I was standing there facings them with someone said 'begin' when that happened she came at me with such speed

I could not follow her movements well and then she had her sword at my throat

"You lose" was all she said

Bwaahahahahahaha!!! Cliffy ^^ I know its short but hey I got it up. I have a question should I make Allen Lavi or Kanda a dragon rider…… but if that happens it will be at least 3 chapters from now I would like your opinion^^ the next chapie will be more plot un folding ^^ cuz the bad guys are going to go *poof* ^^ see you later

~Crazy10118


End file.
